Eyeglasses on which additional lenses can be placed, for example as sun protection, are known. These lenses are roughly the same size as the prescription lenses of the eyeglasses and are held in a bearing part. Provided on this bearing part are hooks or clips so that the part with the sunglass lenses can be clipped onto the eyeglasses. The sunglass lenses then come to lie on the prescription lenses, the hooks supporting themselves in a clamping fashion on the back part of the prescription lenses or respectively on the frame.
The holding of the aforementioned protective lenses is not optimal, in particular when eyeglasses provided with such protective lenses are to be worn for various kinds of sports. Moreover the protective function of these clip-on lenses is not optimal since they usually are only approximately the same size as the eyeglasses, and sizes of eyeglasses change of course with fashion trends. Particularly in the case of small lenses, the protection against the sun, for example, is insufficient. Moreover eyeglasses so equipped are also unsuitable as a wind protection for the eyes. In addition, such devices often leave something to be desired with respect to aesthetic appearance.
Sport glasses are also known which offer good protection for the eyes against sun and wind. These glasses usually have a wrap-around protective lens of convex shape, which is not suitable, however, for the correction of defective vision. Therefore to correct vision, insets with the corresponding prescription lenses are then used. Such glasses are well suited for all kinds of sports; the protection against sun and wind is optimal. If, however, a person wearing such glasses enters a closed room after being in the sun, for example, nothing can be seen with these glasses since the room is too dark. Thus these sunglasses with the prescription inset must be removed and replaced by a normal pair of glasses. It is therefore necessary to carry around a second, normal pair of eyeglasses in addition to the sports sunglasses with the prescription lens inset. Moreover, since protective eyeglasses with prescription insets are rather expensive, owning such sports glasses becomes a financial question.